


[Music] John's Song

by GloomyLight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Music, Piano, composition, fanmusic, ficmusic (I still like that tag), waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyLight/pseuds/GloomyLight
Summary: My take at John's song from chapter 30 of the wonderful story "The Grating Roar" by Engazed. I'm happy to say that this one's more upbeat than my last song about John :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Grating Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946074) by [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed). 



> The sheet music can be found in the second chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mrs Hudson had moved it to make room for the Christmas tree, so it wasn’t in its usual place by the window, which was why it attracted his notice now, lying against John’s writing desk. Even as he moved toward it, and opened the case, and tightened the horsehairs of his bow, he heard the tune in his head, a joyful melody in three-four time he had been composing in his head for many weeks now. That was sometimes how it happened for him. Composing was an act of the mind before it was ever a note on a page or a singing string. This one, he realised as though at long last, was for John, the song he heard in his head whenever he thought of him, or remembered fondly something he had said or done, the song that started up in the back corners of his mind whenever he planned ways to make John smile. John’s song. But he’d never heard it before. Not outside of his own mind. Perhaps now was a good time.
> 
> He placed the violin beneath his chin, positioned his fingers, and began to play.
> 
> The melody came slowly, at first, his fingers working to find notes and tunes he had only ever imagined. But before long, they were moving gracefully along the strings, the sweet song of a gentle waltz lifting into the air. He paced as he played, arms bearing up the instrument as a man did his dance partner, turning slowly, slowly. All the while, the tune floated as though on a breeze. It was kindling to keep a fire warm, water to cool a dry throat, salve on the sore."  
> (Excerpt from chapter 30 of "The Grating Roar")


	2. Sheet music




End file.
